


Ted accidentally lies to the Mother's roommate

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, How many lies is this that you have done BEFORE meeting the mother?, Lie to the roommate, Way to go Ted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted really needs to learn to think before he says some things; to some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ted accidentally lies to the Mother's roommate

  


End file.
